The Angel in Hell
by derrekslove
Summary: What happens when a certain curious ballet rat goes to find the Phantom? MegErik.
1. Prologue: Heaven's Perfect Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Though I wish to God every night that I did…**

**Ok. Before you start reading I want to say 2 things. 1. I HAVE read the Leroux book, however this is based mainly on Weber. That does not mean that there will not be some of the book in it. Just that I like to make it friendly for those who fell in love with the new movie or the play. 2. This is a Gerry Butler Phantom because I love Gerard Butler. This is a Gerry disfigurement also, although I give credit to Leroux for his description.

* * *

**

**Prologue: Heaven's Perfect Angel**

**"Christine," The powerful voice, so honest in it's words of total utter love and devotion, rang throughout the vast auditorium that was, in it's prime, the greatest opera house in all of France. "That's all I ask of…" The mask was ripped from the man's face, however there was no disfigurement. His face on the right side was just as handsome and flawless as that of his left. There were no hideous blotches or sunken eye sockets. Nothing to deny this angel of Heaven's perfect beauty.**

**On either sides of the city of Paris, two people awoke from the same strange dream.

* * *

**

**I hope you guys are interested in the story. I know that is not a lot to go on so I will post another chapter today. Love you. Ellie.**


	2. Meg: In Tears

**Hi all. Back for more I see? Haha. Read on my lovelies.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Tears**

**Meg Giry awoke in tears. "His voice could make the very angels in Heaven weep." She mused aloud.**

**"It very often does." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Meg was startled to see her mother. Madame Giry quietly strode over to her, the elder woman's time as a dancer evident in her silently graceful movements. She placed an arm around Meg's shoulders and guided the younger girl's head to her own shoulder. "Meg, Mon Cherie, you must stop having this dream." Seeing Meg's mouth open in reply she shushed her daughter and continued. "I know you have no control over what you dream my dear, but I cannot have you remembering this all the time."**

**"But Maman," Meg interjected. "What is the harm in remembering a voice if, for over a year now, we have not seen it's owner." Madame Giry was silent for a moment before answering her daughter with a heartfelt plea.**

**"Meg, promise me you will not go looking for Monsieur L'fantome."**

**"Oui, Maman." Meg replied nodding. Her mother did not know that Meg had been receiving letters from The Phantom for some time now. He had been imploring her to come see him. She didn't dare for fear of what might happen. If something like what happened to Christine happened to her she would not be able to take it. However, in her mind she knew that eventually she would go to him.**

**Madame Giry stood from Meg's bedside and walked back to the door. "Sleep again, Mon Cherie." She whispered before parting from the room entirely.**

**Meg waited until she heard the older woman's door shut and then dove under her bed for a box. Pulling out the box she rifled through the many pristine white envelopes, their only markings being the black outlines, the red death's head seal, and her name scrawled in small, childish, untidy hand on the front in blood red ink. She grabbed the one on the top and opened it to reread. This one was very eloquent, and very sad. She could almost hear his voice narrating in her head as she read the lonely letter.**

**Marguerite,**

**I beg you please, come see me. I cannot bear the thought of being lonely for the rest of my pitiful, ugly, life. I will not keep you here longer than you wish to stay. I give you my honor. Meg, you are my last hope. You are the only person who has ever seen me and kept up correspondence other than your mother and Her. When you wandered into my lair that night, I was watching you from out of the mirror. I did not see pity in your eyes and that intrigues me. I have also watched you dance many times, as you do live at an Opera House. You are quite talented.**

**I remain Meg, Your obedient servant,**

**O.G.**

**Meg felt that she could no longer deny it. She was in love with his voice. The man beneath it however, she had never actually met, so for him she could not say. What she would give for him to sing her to sleep at night. She had to find him. Then a thought rang through her head. Her mothers words, "Please do not go looking for Monsieur L'fantome." Maybe her mother was not always right. Maybe just this once she could be wrong. Maybe.**

**Meg had decided. She would write to The Phantom the following day and request his place of residence. She would then seek him out, and return to her mother. All she needed was finality. She needed to meet this masked man if she was ever to rid herself of these mind-numbing dreams.

* * *

**

**The following morning Meg awoke with her mind set on her plan for the day. She quickly jumped out of bed and fumbled in her drawer for a pen, a bottle of ink, and some parchment. She thought it a subtle sign from God that she could only find pink parchment. She hastily wrote the inquiry and propped it up against the mirror. She then dressed quickly and ran down the hall to help her mother with breakfast. She knew that when she returned to the room the letter would be gone and the might be a reply.**

**It was only later when she returned to her room that she discovered just how correct she was. The little piece of pink parchment had been removed and replaced with a creamy white envelope, black lining the edges, and a gleaming death's head skull smiling at her maliciously. Her hands trembled slightly as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.**

**Meg,**

**The 5th Cellar.**

**O.G.**

**_The fifth cellar?_ She thought to herself. _Of the Opera House?_ The Opera Populaire had been considered unsafe for use after the fire and they had yet to start construction on the new building. Perhaps, since no one traveled in the old building anymore The Phantom thought that it was safe for him to return. Or, perhaps he had nowhere else to go. This was yet another thing that Meg was determined to find out.

* * *

**

**She dressed in a black and red simple dress but employed a corset for a more dressed up look. She then grabbed a traveling cloak and put her hair back in a loose knot at the back of her neck. After telling her mother she was going shopping and kissing her quickly on the cheek she was free to go. She stepped outside and walked briskly down the steps of the two ladies Chateau. She journeyed down the street until she came to a small bakery across the street from the Opera called Bistro de Opera.**

**She caught her breath and then took a step towards the Opera House. Ok, you can do this Meg. You are strong. She kept repeating in her head. She finally reached the front oak doors and pushed. Amazingly, she found them unlocked. Then she remembered that she was probably expected. She walked in and her gaze fell upon the Grand Staircase. In mere moments, songs were flowing through her head. Snapping out of her memory and into reality, Meg remembered what she was there for. She walked back to Christine's dressing room, in which she found the mirror destroyed. She tentatively took a step forward through the mirror. That was when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. One covering her mouth, the other around her waist. "You are forbidden from traveling this way, Mademoiselle." Came the voice from her dreams in her ear.**


End file.
